camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Leica M lenses
The lens mount of the Leica M 35mm rangefinder camera was introduced in 1954 with the Leica M3, together with a range of lenses. It has been on all the Leica M series up to the current Leica M7 and M9. This lens mount has also been used by Minolta on the Minolta CLE rangefinder camera, by Konica on the Hexar RF, by Voigtländer (Cosina) on the late models of the Bessa range, by Rollei on the Rollei 35RF (practically a Bessa under Rollei's name), and very recently by Zeiss Ikon on the latest Zeiss Ikon rangefinder camera. Leitz/Leica lenses With the Leica M: * 21mm f:3.4 Super Angulon (Schneider) * 21mm f:4 Super Angulon (Schneider) * 24mm f:2.8 Elmarit * 28mm f:2.8 Elmarit * 35mm f:1.4 Summilux * 35mm f:2 Summicron * 35mm f:2.5 Summarit * 35mm f:2.8 Summaron (with eyes) * 50mm f:0.95 Noctilux, 1.0, 1.2 * 50mm f:1.4 Summilux * 50mm f:2 Summicron * 50mm f:2.5 Summarit * 50mm f:2.8 Elmar * 75mm f:2:5 Summarit-m * 90mm f:2 Summicron * 90mm f:2.8 Elmarit * 90mm f:4 Elmar * 135mm f:2.8 Elmarit (with eyes) * 135mm f:4 Elmar * 135mm f:3.4 APO-Telyt * 135mm f:4.5 Hektor With the Leica CL: * 40mm f:2 Summicron-C * 90mm f:4 Elmar-C * 40mm f:2.8 Elmarit-C Elcan lenses Ernst Leitz Canada made special military lenses under the ELCAN name: * Elcan 50mm f/2, for the Leica KE-7a * Elcan 66mm f/2 * Elcan 90mm f/1, apparently without helical, focused by extension rings See this informative post at a Leica forum. FED lenses Prototype lenses only: * MC Helios-113 40/1.8 * MC Kaleinar-5 100/2.8 See this post at www.dvdtechcameras.com. Konica lenses With the Hexar RF: *21mm/35mm f/3.4 / f/4 *28mm f/2.8 *35mm f/2 *50mm f/2 *60mm f/1.2 *90mm f/2.8 *Review of 50/2 and review of 90/2.8 by Davidde Stella (via Wayback, therefore slow) *Examples from the 90/2.8 by Dante Stella Minolta lenses With the Leica CL: * 40mm f:2 M-Rokkor * 90mm f:4 M-Rokkor With the Minolta CLE: * 28mm f:2.8 M-Rokkor * 40mm f:2 M-Rokkor (new version) * 90mm f:4 M-Rokkor (new version) Cosina Voigtländer lenses * 10mm f/5.6 Hyper Wide Heliar aspherical * 12mm f/5.6 Ultra Wide Heliar * 12mm f/5.6 Ultra Wide Heliar aspherical III * 15mm f/4.5 Super Wide Heliar * 15mm f/4.5 Super Wide Heliar aspherical III * 21mm f/1.8 Ultron * 21mm f/4.0 Color Skopar Pancake * 25mm f/4.0 Color Skopar Pancake * 28mm f/2.0 Ultron * 35mm f/1.2 Aspherical Nokton, the fastest 35mm lens for 35mm * 35mm f/1.4 Nokton Classic * 35mm f/1.7 Ultron aspherical * 35mm f/2.0 Ultron Vintage * 35mm f/2.5 Color-Skopar P type II * 40mm f/1.4 Nokton, the fastest ever production 40mm lens for 35mm full-frame camerasCameraquest article about the 40/1.4. * 50mm f/1.1 Nokton * 50mm f/1.5 Nokton * 50mm f/2.0 collapsible Heliar * 50mm f/3.5 Heliar * 75mm f/1.8 Heliar * 75mm f/2.5 Color Heliar * Other Cosina Voigtländer lenses include screwmount that fit the later Bessa bodies with an adapter. Rollei lenses With the Cosina made Rollei 35RF: *40mm f/2.8 Sonnar *80mm f/2.8 Planar Rollei also announced at one point that they were going to release a 28mm lens and a 50mm lens, but lost interest in the 35RF (really a Cosina Bessa R2) system. The lens barrels and mechanical workings were manufactured by Cosina and Rollei supplied the elements. It is not known if final assembly was in Germany by Rollei or in Japan by Cosina. Carl Zeiss lenses With the Zeiss Ikon rangefinder: * 15/2.8 Distagon * 18/4 Distagon * 21/2.8 Biogon * 21/4.5 C Biogon * 25/2.8 Biogon * 28/2.8 Biogon * 35/1.4 Distagon * 35/2 Biogon * 35/2.8 C Biogon * 50/1.5 C Sonnar * 50/2 Planar * 85/2 Sonnar * 85/4 Tele-Tessar SLR Magic lenses * 50mm T/0.95 HyperPrime LM with built-in hood. Announced in late 2011 and issued in two versions, Leica M mount in rangefinder coupled (LM) and uncoupled (CINE). Some lenses were also marked 'Concept'. T/0.95 equates to f/0.92 making this the fastest full frame / 35mm format production lens to date. SLR Magic discontinued all production and development of dedicated Leica M mount lenses in November 2012. SLR Magic have since used a non-standard and non-rangefinder coupled Leica M bayonet mount as a standard mount for their cine and mirrorless lenses as it is easily adapted to multiple systems. MS Optical R&D Hand assembled limited production lenses manufactured from 2010 in Japan (see main article on MS Optical) * 21mm f/4.5 - MS Optical Super Wide Triplet Perar 4.5/21 * 24mm f/4 - MS Optical Super Triplet Perar 4/24 * 28mm f/2 - MS Optics Apoqualia-G 2/28 * 28mm f/4 - MS Optical Super Triplet Perar 4/28 * 35mm f/3.5 - MS-Optical Super Triplet Perar 3.5/35 * 35mm f/1.4 - MS Optics Reiroal 1.4/35 * 50mm f/1.1 - MS-Optical-R&D Sonnetar 50/1.1 MC Notes Links In English: * All time Leica M Lens Catalog at apotelyt.com * The Leica M Lens Price Guide at Dan Colucci's www.antiquecameras.net * Leica Lenses Price Guide at collectiblend In French: * Objectifs Leica M at summilux.net Category: Lens mounts *